seacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Seacraft 2.4
|updatename=Civilisation Update|contribs=zac5, Im_Uncle_Eddy, ItsMoose, RedThePokemaster, Sir_Azza, TheGreatGrey|released=December 31, 2016}} Seacraft 2.4 or the Civilisation Update added new residential areas and was going to add support for newer players. The update also improved three of Seacraft's minigames. The name of the update came from the fact that it was designed to firmly establish survival. This involved the creation of new areas as well as some sort of tutorial feature (which was released in Seacraft 2.4.2). Changes *Released suburbs **Added new suburbs called Stagnant Swamps, Crater Village, and Moose Forest. **Officially released Ripped Earth suburb. **Re-released Bombing Mines and Freebuild suburbs. *Added three new councils. **Northern Regions Council, governing Stagnant Swamps. **Crater Council, governing Crater Plains, Crater Village, Old Mountains, and Bombing Mines. **Moose Forest Council, governing Moose Forest. *Renovated Seacraft Centre **Added Game HQ, an area which has info about minigames and warps to minigames. **Residential Areas section now has the new areas. *Added a two new railway lines. **The Underwater Line. This line goes to Mainland Plaza, Shopping Centre, Spawn, Sunflower Town and Moose Forest. **The Civilisation Line. This line goes to Ripped Earth, Sam's Dragon Village, Mainland Plaza, Town, Crater Plains, Crater Village, and the Bombing Mines *Added Game points. Earned by playing minigames, used to buy upgrades for minigames. *Slender 3.0. **Re-worked mechanics **Announcement system **Game Points compatibility *Survival Games 1.1 **Random chest loot **New wall around the forest map **Slightly re-worked mechanics **Announcement System **Two new chests in the map **Game Points compatibility *Maze Run 1.0.1 **Fixed MR-01 and MR-02 bugs. **Game Points compatibility Release The planned release of Seacraft 2.4 had been all over the place. Originally, it was planned to be released by the end of term two (July). This was failed enormously. It was then planned to be released at the end of the year. This succeeded and the update was released after the New Year's Eve firework show. Making the update Planning Seacraft 2.4 was originally planned to simply be an update which released a better system for new players and two new residential areas, Stagnant Swamps and Crater Village. The Shopping Centre was also planned early on to be a part of the update. The Shopping Centre was released early during Seacraft 2.3.7 so was taken out of 2.4. Slender 3.0 which was originally planned for Seacraft 2.3.8 was postponed to Seacraft 2.4. Survival Games and Maze Run also planned to be updated for 2.4. Phase One Unlike Seacraft 2.3's two phases, which focused on "trains" and "games" respectively, Seacraft 2.4's phases were the physical features (built structures) and technical features (commands etc.). Phase one started with the two new residential areas. Stagnant Swamps was constructed like Sunflower Town and New Town as plots were separated for new houses. Crater Village, however, had already constructed houses which were planned to be bought. Crater Village was originally a few large holes in the ground from former explosions. It was tidied up and houses were built around the shape of the craters. zac5 also began building a hotel in Sunflower Town for players to live. It had the same concept as the Underwater Hotel, a hotel built off of Mainland Plaza. This new hotel had three levels of hotel rooms, one of which is a penthouse level. zac5 also constructed the new Civilisation line from Ripped Earth to the Bombing Mines. Im_Uncle_Eddy also helped zac5 to make the Underwater Line, from Mainland Plaza to Moose Forest. 'Other areas' Moose Forest was actually never intended to be in Seacraft 2.4. ItsMoose constructed a bridge from New Town to this new location he called "The Intersection". zac5 originally wanted to remove the Intersection immediately as 2.4 was already going to release new areas. However, ItsMoose continued to construct it. They eventually agreed to release it in 2.4 under the name of "Moose Forest". The name of "The Intersection" was recycled to name the "Intersection Bridge", the bridge to Moose forest. Im_Uncle_Eddy also cleared some of the roofed forest near Magma Mountains for another new area. He said that he needed space to build another shopping centre. zac5 told him that 2.4 will release new suburbs. And even the neighbouring suburb of Puddle Plains was quite empty at the time. Phase Two After Phase One, which was completed in May 2016, phase two was started. Not much progress was actually made for about 5 months. There were a few things added to the Seacraft Centre, Stagnant Swamps was greatly improved and Slender had begun to be reworked, but really not much had been done for such a large amount of time. During this time Sir_Azza picked up the role of the mayor of Crater Council. With the help of zac5 and Jakemaster_360, he transformed the area of Crater Plains and Crater Village and improved it by quite a bit. Things really started to kick back in during late September and October, when zac5 was working hard at Survival Games. He came up with the idea to build a wall made out of trees around the map, instead of improving the current fence made of iron bars. He completed this and also made the random chest loot which was later implemented into the map. He also relocated a chest and made two new chests, making the total number of chests 40. Then zac5 got up to the boosts for Survival Games. He spent a lot of time on it and didn't quite reach his deadline. When he did finish it, he realised it was buggy and he thought that it should be sorted later. Next, he continued Slender. He changed the page mechanism and made the new end mechanism. He also had to construct a temporary spawn point as the world spawn would be changed during a game of slender in order to keep the chunk with the mechanism loaded. Then Maze Run was reconstructed. The entire lobby building's exterior was changed to support a temporary world spawn similarly to Slender. Then, zac5 constructed the mechanism. Instead of using daylight sensors to time the game, he switched to command block timers, which are trickier to construct but are more reliable. He also fixed up the finishing mechanisms. Then, the minigame tests were held. The results are as follows. *Slender - Mostly good except for a few issues with the /tellraw commands in the end mechanism. *Survival Games - The game didn't end due to a glitch in a redstone clock. *Maze Run **Test 1 - The timer did not work. **Test 2 - The game did not end. These issues were fixed immediately after discovery. zac5 then tried to do the Information Centre but thought it would be better to have information books instead. He thought it would be difficult to make them in time so he postponed it for a later version. Meanwhile, ItsMoose and TheGreatGrey were making more progress in Moose Forest. They continued constructing their cruise ship and they made information books for beginners. Trivia *Both Seacraft 2.4 and Seacraft 2.5 had started planning before Seacraft 2.3 was released. *Even after the tests and even 2.4's release, Survival Games still had unnoticed bugs. The game would still not end due to a missing command and the boosts did not work (they were in the game, but weren't purchasable until Seacraft 2.4.5). These were later discovered and fixed. Category:Versions Category:Version 2 Category:Seacraft 2.4